


Kiitos

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Siis miten ihmeessä ei voi olla niin, että kun on lähestulkoon joutunut räjäytetyksi ja ammutuksi samana iltana, saisi kotiin tullessa vain ottaa oluen, istua nojatuolille ja vaihtaa muutaman sivistyneen sanan ystävänsä kanssa?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiitos

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä ficissä kiroillaan, pussataan ja käytetään _kursiivia_.

Hän on vihainen.  
  
Tietysti on, John sanoo itselleen, Moriartyhan voitti heidät. Sherlock hävisi pelin. He toki jäivät henkiin, mutta kukapa nyt pelkkää eloonjäämistä juhlisi.  
  
Johninkin pitäisi ehkä olla vihainen. Hetken hän luuli kuolevansa. Siinä ei sinällään ole mitään uutta, mutta onhan hengenvaarassa oleminen paljon miellyttävämpää, jos on ase taskussa ja jos ei ole köytetty kiinni räjähteisiin eikä lasertähtäin osoita rintaan. Hänellä olisi ihan hyvä syy murjottaa niin kuin Sherlock, tuijottaa ulos taksin ikkunasta pimeänä ohi sujahtavia taloja ja murahtaa silloin tällöin tyytymättömästi.  
  
Hän voisi ehkä jopa heittäytyä hieman epäreiluksi ja sanoa, että on ihan Sherlockin syytä, että hän joutui sellaiseen tilanteeseen. _Sherlock_ nautti pelistä. _John_ tungettiin räjähteiden sisään ja jätettiin syötiksi.  
  
Hän nielaisee ja vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka rehellisyyden nimissä ei kyllä juurikaan murahtele, tuijottaa vain ulos ikkunasta. Sherlockin kaulukset on nostettu ylös, selkä on tikkusuora ja leuka pystyssä. Johnin mielestä Sherlock voisi edes, herra paratkoon, _murjottaessaan_ näyttää yhtä tavanomaiselta kuin muutkin ihmiset, mutta ei.  
  
Lopulta taksi liukuu 221B:n ulko-oven eteen. Sherlock ei ole vieläkään sanonut yhtä ainutta sanaa sen jälkeen, kun he kävelivät pois uima-altaasta ja sulloutuivat takapenkille. Silloin Johnin jalat tärisivät vielä vähän, nyt hän on jo pystynyt jotenkin kokoamaan itsensä. Eihän tämä tosiaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hänet yritettiin tappaa. Eikä hän kuollut. He ovat molemmat hengissä. Kaikki on hyvin. Sherlock ehkä murjottaa hävittyään maailman nerokkaimmalle rikolliselle, mutta John aikoo nyt ihan vaan iloita hengissä olemisesta, istuutua omalle nojatuolilleen television eteen ja avata vaikka kaljan.  
  
He eivät sano sanaakaan ulko-oven luona, eteisessä tai portaissa. Sherlock työntää heidän asuntonsa oven auki ja laittaa valot päälle sanomatta mitään. John on oikeastaan jo vähän luovuttanut. Hän on kyllä tavallaan loukkaantunut, mikä on ihan luonnollista, kyllä Sherlockin nyt pitäisi jotenkin tajuta, että John saattaa olla hieman järkyttynyt ja haluaisi ehkä vaihtaa muutaman sanan hiljaisen murjottamisen sijaan. Ehkä Sherlock ei vaan tajua tai on yksinkertaisesti unohtanut, että myös John oli paikalla.  
  
Hän kävelee kohti jääkaappia. Onneksi on sentään kaljaa.  
  
”John.”  
  
John kääntyy ympäri. Sherlock seisoo edelleen keskellä olohuonetta kädet syvällä takin taskuissa ja tuijottaa häntä. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko kotimatkan aikana John tajuaa ajatella, että ehkä Sherlock ei ole vihainen häviämisestä vaan vihainen _hänelle_ , Johnille joka antoi kidnapata itsensä, Johnille joka meni ansaan. Hän on jo muodostamassa jonkinlaista vasta-argumenttia. Se on jo ihan kielen päällä, mutta Sherlock pysäyttää hänet astumalla askeleen häntä kohti ja nostamalla kädet eteensä jotenkin turhautuneeseen eleeseen.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo uudestaan, ”älä enää ikinä tee noin.”  
  
Hän kuulostaa vihaiselta, _todella_ vihaiselta, mutta John ei ole silti aivan varma, mistä on kyse. ”Mitä? Millä tavalla? En minä tahallani – ”  
  
”Ei kun – ” Sherlock sanoo synkällä äänellä, ”se mitä teit siellä altaalla, mitä helvettiä se oli olevinaan?”  
  
Sherlock seisoo siinä ja ihan tosissaan odottaa vastausta. John huokaisee äänettömästi, laittaa jääkapin oven kiinni takanaan ja astuu askeleen kohti Sherlockia. Siis miten ihmeessä ei voi olla niin, että kun on lähestulkoon joutunut räjäytetyksi ja ammutuksi samana iltana, saisi kotiin tullessa vain ottaa oluen, istua nojatuolille ja vaihtaa muutaman sivistyneen sanan ystävänsä kanssa?  
  
Jostain syystä hän ei kuitenkaan voi vastustaa Sherlockin tuijotusta. Hän seisoo paikallaan keittiön ovensuussa ja yrittää päätellä, mitä Sherlock tarkoittaa. Eihän hän tehnyt muuta kuin toisteli Mycroftin sanoja ja toivoi parasta, paitsi että -  
  
Ah.  
  
Niin tietenkin.  
  
”No?”  
  
John levittää käsiään. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä, suu tiukkana viivana, sormet näpräten takin reunaa ikään kuin hän olisi… hermostunut.  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoo kokeeksi. Se on ehkä väärä vastaus, koska Sherlockin ilme vain synkkenee. ”Tai mitä helvettiä. Sherlock, me melkein kuolimme äsken. Ei sillä etteikö se ennenkin olisi ollut lähellä, mutta… nyt kyllä jotenkin ottaa edelleen polvista, niin että jos nyt vain antaisit minun olla vähän aikaa rauhassa ja – ”  
  
” _Juokse, Sherlock_ ”, Sherlock sanoo. ” _Jos vedät nyt liipaisinta, Moriarty, me molemmat räjähdämme palasiksi._ ”  
  
 ”Ei se ihan noin mennyt”, John sanoo, ”ja olin kyllä jo muutenkin – ”  
  
”Miksi hitossa sinä teit niin, John?” Sherlock kysyy niin kuin ei todella ymmärtäisi, älykkäin ihminen, jonka John tietää. ”Olen totta kai… kiitollinen. Otettu. Mutta silti…”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, mahdollisimman tiukasti, parhaalla sotilasäänellään, vaikka valitettavasti se ei koskaan tunnu toimivan Sherlockiin yhtä hyvin kuin muihin ihmisiin. ”Voitaisiinko vain jättää tämä juttu tähän? En osaa selittää sitä. Mutta… kyllähän sinä tiedät. Tiedät että olet paras - ” John selvittä kurkkuaan ja miettii, miksi helvetissä rupesi nyt edes puhumaan mitään tällaista, ” – ystävä joka minulla on. Niin että… _kiitos_ olisi ihan riittävästi. Ja jos nyt antaisit minun vaan juoda kaljaa rauhassa.”  
  
”John – ” Sherlock aloittaa, mutta John ei enää kuuntele. Nyt hänellä on ihan oikeasti mitta täynnä. Nyt hän kääntyy ympäri, avaa sen jääkaapin oven ja hymyilee, kun tölkki sihahtaa auki. Sherlock seisoo yhä keskellä olohuonetta, kun hän kävelee – teatraalisen hitaasti, myönnetään – lattian poikki ja istuutuu nojatuoliinsa. Televisiosta tulee roskaa niin kuin yleensä, mikä tuntuu sopivan tilanteeseen erittäin hyvin.  
  
Hän nipin napin vilkaisee Sherlockia, kun tämä istuutuu nojatuoliin häntä vastapäätä.  
  
Televisiossa joukko nuoria ilmeisesti juo alkoholia, polttaa tupakkaa ja pettää toisiaan jossain etelän lomakohteessa. John rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”Kiitos”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
Nipin napin parikymppinen tyttö pujahtaa uima-altaaseen ilman yläosaa.  
  
John laittaa television kiinni.  
  
Sherlock istuu tuolissaan selkä suorana ja tuijottaa Johnia, John tietää sen kyllä katsomattakin. Hän huokaisee ja kääntää katseensa suljetusta televisiosta omiin käsiinsä ja sitten takaisin televisioon.  
  
Hän ei juurikaan ajatellut sitä. Se oli melkein refleksi. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna koko yritys oli tietysti tyhmä, totta kai Moriartyn sala-ampuja lukisi tilannetta. Totta kai oli ilmiselvää, millä tavalla Johnia kannattaisi uhata. Hän kuitenkin uskoo olleensa tosissaan. Tavallaan ei ole mikään ihme, että Sherlock istuu nyt hiljaisena häntä vastapäätä ja tuijottaa.  
  
Ehkä hän tosiaan hieman paljasti korttinsa.  
  
”Jos vaan unohdettaisiin koko juttu”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock pudistaa hitaasti päätään.  
  
John huokaisee syvään ja peittää kasvonsa käsillään.  
  
Hän kuulee askeleet mutta ei jotenkin ymmärrä. Hän tajuaa kyllä, että Sherlock pysähtyy hänen eteensä, seisoo siinä kädet taskussa ja jotenkin… kiemurtelee, vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle, työntää käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin. John kuulee omat sydämenlyöntinsä, melkein niin kuin hetki sitten altaalla, _pum pum pum pum_ , kädet hikoavat mutta hän on varma, hirveän varma, Sherlock pääsee karkuun, Sherlock voi kävellä pois kun Moriarty on Johnin otteessa, ja mitä hänelle tapahtuu, hän ei ajattele sitä.  
  
Sherlock levittää käsivartensa hänen edessään jotenkin neuvottoman näköisenä, hieroo leukaansa ja käännähtää ympäri niin äkillisellä eleellä, että John melkein säikähtää. Hän ei katso vaan tuijottaa jonnekin takanreunan ylälaitaan. Sherlockista ei voi koskaan tietää. Sherlock ei koskaan paljasta, mitä hänen päässään liikkuu. Sherlock on aina arvoitus. John voisi avata sydämensä ja asetella kaikki pikkuruiset palaset lattialle vierekkäin näytille, ja silti Sherlock vain seisoisi arvoituksellisesti takin kaulukset pystyssä ja tuijottaisi häntä silmät hitusen kavenneina.  
  
Hän ei jaksa. Hän ei vaan jaksa. Hänellä on kuitenkin ollut ihan helvetin pitkä päivä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo pää huojuen jossain korkealla Johnin yläpuolella, ”minulla olisi yksi pyyntö.”  
  
”Ihan mitä tahansa”, John mutisee.  
  
”En oikein tiedä, miten muotoilisin tämän”, Sherlock sanoo kurtistaen kulmiaan, ja John _kuulee_ sen, hän helvetti soikoon kuulee sen Sherlockin äänestä. ”Mutta toivoisin, että koettaisit suudella minua.”  
  
John nielaisee kaljat väärään kurkkuun ja joutuu peittämään kätensä suullaan. ”Anteeksi _mitä_?”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä vakava ilme kasvoillaan, niin kuin hän yrittäisi päätellä jotain, ehkä Johnin kasvoista, koska hän tuijottaa niin tarkasti. Johnia alkaa melkein huimata. Hän nojaa tuolinselkää vasten niin kauas Sherlockista kuin vain pääsee ja etsii vaistomaisesti pakoreittejä, mutta ainoastaan kiipeämällä nojatuolin selkänojan yli takaperin hän voisi päästä karkuun joutumatta koskettamaan Sherlockia.  
  
”Pahastuitko?” Sherlock kysyy, ja miten hitossa hänen äänensä voi olla niin rauhallinen, niin _normaali_ , vaikka hän on juuri kysynyt... ja miten ihmeessä hän voi vain seistä siinä ja tuijottaa Johnia, vai tuijottaako hän sittenkin Johnin _huulia_ , herra paratkoon – ”Olinko liian suorasukainen? Olisin voinut tietysti esittää sen jotenkin tahdikkaammin, mutta en vain jotenkin - ”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja sulkee suunsa kesken lauseen. John ei osaa muuta kuin tuijottaa häntä. ”Voi hyvä luoja, hetki sitten olit vihainen - ”  
  
”Koska yritit pelastaa henkeni”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tiedän.”  
  
”Ja nyt – ”  
  
”Ei se nyt ihan yllätyksenä varmasti tullut”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti.  
  
John sulkee silmänsä. _Kyllä se tulee_ , hän ajattelee, _todellakin tulee, täytenä yllätyksenä, mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu_ , mutta hänen vatsanpohjassaan tuntuu kummalliselta, hänen sisuksensa kiertyvät jotenkin sykkyrälle eikä se tunnu pahalta. Hänen ihoaan pistelee ja hän tietää hengittävänsä nopeammin, voi saamari, hän on menettänyt järkensä, ehkä shokki tulee vasta nyt, hän kuitenkin äsken melkein kuoli -  
  
Hän tuntee miten joku tarttuu hänen paitaansa. Voi _hitto hitto hitto_ , hän istuu paikallaan eikä liikahdakaan.  
  
”John?” Sherlockin ääni on matala ja hiljainen ja tulee ihan hirvittävän läheltä. John nielaisee äänekkäästi ja jännittää sormenpäitään myöten, varpaat kipristyvät kasaan ja silti hän jotenkin onnistuu nyökkäämään.  
  
Sherlock painaa huulensa häntä vasten, ja sitten ei mitään.  
  
John hengittää pienillä nykäyksillä. Sherlock pitää yhä kiinni hänen paidastaan, ihan turhaan, ei hän pystyisi liikkumaan vaikka haluaisi. Hän pitää silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Sherlockin huulet ovat yllättävän pehmeät ja hengitys tuntuu hänen kasvoillaan, häntä huimaa, hän miettii että nyt viimeistään pitäisi havahtua ja työntää Sherlock kauemmas.  
  
Hän suutelee varovasti takaisin.  
  
Sherlockin huulten välistä pääsee pieni yllättynyt äännähdys.  
  
John yrittää hengittää mutta eihän se kovin hyvin suju.  
  
”Voi luoja”, hän mutisee Sherlockin huulia vasten. Sherlock tarttuu lujemmin hänen paitaansa ja hän miettii vielä kerran, pitäisikö kuitenkin vetäistä itsensä irti, mutta helvetti, ketä hän oikein kuvittelee huijaavansa.  
  
Hän ojentaa kätensä ja löytää Sherlockin takinhelman. Sherlock on polvillaan hänen edessään, heidän olohuoneensa lattialla, miten ihmeessä hän tästä eteenpäin istuu tässä nojatuolissa juomassa aamuteetään, mutta Sherlock kömpii vähän lähemmäs häntä tai ehkä hän vetää Sherlockia lähemmäs, hän ei enää tiedä, hän ei tiedä mitään. Hän on John Watson, eläköitynyt armeijalääkäri, hän melkein kuoli juuri äsken ja nyt hän suutelee silmät kiinni parasta ystäväänsä heidän olohuoneessaan.  
  
”John”, Sherlock mutisee, ja Johnin polvet eivät tunnu kovin vahvoilta, onneksi hän voi upota syvemmälle nojatuoliin ja pujottaa sormensa Sherlockin hiuksiin, kun tämä melkein kömpii hänen päällensä ja suutelee häntä suupieleen, leukaan, kaulaan, korvan taakse.  
  
”Mistä sinä tiesit”, hän kuulee sanovansa, ja sitten taas, hirveän mielikuvituksettomasti mutta mitä hittoa siitä nyt, ”voi luoja, _Sherlock_ – ”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa hänen kaulaansa vasten, tuntuu kummalliselta, ihoa kihelmöi, hän joutuu melkein haukkomaan henkeä. Miten tässä näin pääsi käymään, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, vai oliko sittenkin, Sherlock pitää hänen kasvojaan käsiensä välissä ja suutelee häntä nyt jotenkin vähän vaativammin, hän asettelee omat sormensa Sherlockin käsien päälle, pitää niitä paikoillaan, estää Sherlockia irrottamasta otettaan hänestä. Myös Sherlock on hermostunut. Myös Sherlockin sydän hakkaa niin lujaa, että John tuntee sen vaikkei oikein tiedä miten.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, että Sherlock osaa suudella. Hän ei jotenkin edes ajatellut, että sellainen kävisi Sherlockin mielessä. Ja nyt häneltä alkaa loppua happi, todellakin alkaa, ja Sherlock vain vetää häntä lähemmäs, hän istuu hajareisin siinä nojatuolillaan kaljatölkki vieressä lattialla ja Sherlock on kutakuinkin hänen jalkojensa välissä, nojaa häneen niin kuin olisi valmis kiipeämään hänen päälleen, ja hyvin vaivalloisesti John vetää päänsä taaksepäin ja katsoo sivuun, työntää ihan kevyesti Sherlockia kauemmas itsestään ja sitten avaa silmänsä nähdäkseen, miten Sherlock suoristaa selkänsä, istuutuu lattialle Johnin nojatuolin eteen ja haroo  hiuksiaan hämmentyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Helvetti”, John sanoo kun ei keksi muutakaan, ”mistä hitosta tuo tuli?”  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä. Sherlock istuu lattialla ja tarkastelee käsiään hyvin huolellisesti, ja ele on jotenkin niin… tavallinen, että John henkäisee syvään ja ajattelee että helvetti soikoon, eihän tässä nyt enää muutenkaan ole eletty sellaista ihan tavanomaista elämää.  
  
Hän laskeutuu nojatuolista lattialle välittämättä vihlaisevasta polvesta. Sherlock tuijottaa edelleen käsiinsä.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo yllättyneenä siitä, ettei hänen äänensä pahemmin tärise, vaikka toisaalta onhan hän tänään jo kerran melkein kuollut. ”Oliko tuo jonkinlainen vitsi? Tai koe? Tai ohimenevä päähänpisto?”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa katseensa häneen ja hymyilee lyhyesti.  
  
”Ei”, Sherlock sanoo ja hänen äänensä on vakaa, rauhallinen ja matala ja tuttu ja hyvin vakaa.  
  
John huokaisee äänettömästi.  
  
Selvä. Onhan hänellä välillä vähän kehno huomiointikyky, mutta tämä on jo aivan uutta.  
  
Hän on ehkä _rakastunut_ Sherlock Holmesiin, voi helvetti, ja hän oli koko ajan paikalla kun se tapahtui eikä tajunnut _mitään_.


End file.
